We Need A Hero
by JasmineCrevan
Summary: Two girls-Jasmine and Breezy-are running from an abusive father. Two shinigamis find them passed out in the rain. When they come-to, they find out that these girls aren't normal. but what could it be? Their past? Their past? Their gift? The identical scar on their stomachs? Or maybe all three? (UndertakerxOC) (GrellxOC) (SebastianxOC) (CielxOC)
1. Prologue

**I didn't feel like the previous prologue was enough, so I added a bit more detail to it. And the next chapter as well. ^^ Enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue**

On a lonely alley in London, two girls, Jasmine and Breezy, were catching their breaths. It began to rain, but it seemed the least of their problems.

Jasmine was the oldest, at age 16. She had unusual white hair that was normally tied up into two separate ponytails. It reached her waist. She wore a red hoodie with a short skirt that reached her mid-thigh. She had black, worn-out tennis shoes on her feet.

Her younger sister, Breezy was 15 years old. She wore a faded yellow hoodie and holey jeans. She had long, red hair that hung down her back. She wore no shoes.

They were a mess. Mud was caked onto their clothing, skin, and hair, which made it difficult to see their unnatural colors.

Both looked up to the sky as it rained. She and her sister attempted to continue, but she collapsed. She struggled to get back to her feet, but she was too weak.

Jasmine knelt down and helped her crawl to a nearby wall. The tiny umbrella-like thing above the door did nothing to protect them from the elements.

Breezy sneezed and leaned against her older sister. Jasmine put a protective arm around her, shivering herself. In a moment, soft snores were heard from Breezy.

Jasmine watched her sister sleep, then tilted her head to the sky, uttering a silent prayer.

When she was done, she looked across the sign and saw the sign that made her heart pick up in fear.

_Undertaker, _it read.

_'Great,'_ she thought. _'If we don't make it, the Undertaker's shop is right there. How convenient.' _she scoffed.

Deep inside, she secretly hoped everyday was their last. If they passed away, they wouldn't have to live everyday in fear, praying that their father would never find them.

Eventually, exhaustion claimed Jasmine as well. The two slept soundly, but only for a little while.

"Why do we have to walk in the rain?" a voice whined in the night. The source was none other than Grell Sutcliff. He was dressed in a white, long-sleeved shirt, black vest, black dress pants, and a large, red overcoat that hung off of his elbows. He had vibrant red hair that grew down to the ground. Red glasses were perched at the end of his nose.

The figure he was walking with sighed in frustration.

"Grell, you don't have to accompany me. I'm very capable of gathering herbs by myself." he said, plastering a fake smile on his face.

This man was the Undertaker. He wore long, dark robes that hung off his frame like a tent. He had a gray sash around his shoulder, wrapping around his torso, ending in a knot underneath his arm near his arm. He had silver hair, that reached his lower back. His bangs covered his eyes, leaving a scar that curled from underneath them, across his cheek, disappearing behind his ear, and a silly grin. Well, normally. Right now, his grin was replaced with an annoyed frown. Atop his head sat a floppy top hat. Another scar was visible on his neck.

"Oh nonsense~!" the reaper replied happily. "I am happy to be able to spend this quality time with my favorite mortician."

Undertaker sighed again, letting the subject drop. It was silent, for a moment, until Grell burst past Undertaker.

"Race you back!" he cried in a childish manner. Undertaker, always accepting a challenge, giggled and used his shinigami speed to leap from building to building.

The redhead looked behind him, immediately discouraged at the sight of not seeing the older reaper behind him. He slowed.

A rush of wind indicated to the other that the elder reaper was, in fact, racing him.

"No fair!" he screeched. Nonetheless, he smiled and kicked it into high gear.

Undertaker and Grell were blurs across the sky, Undertaker's crazed laughs echoing in the sky.

Finally, they reached Undertaker's shop.

Undertaker leaned against the door, snickering. Grell was bent over panting, out of breath.

"how,how did you beat me?" he asked.

Undertaker looked serious for a moment, then smirked. He brought a finger to his lips as if telling a secret.

"That is classified, young reaper. Only the highest shinigami know."

"You're no fun," Grell pouted, then stood straight, having caught his breath.

Undertaker swung open the door, and Grell walked in.

A murmur caught their attention.

Both turned to see two teenage girls leaning against the wall, rain dripping off of them.

One of them blinked tiredly at them. She opened her mouth slightly, and both had to strain to hear what she said.

"Help," she pleaded.

Undertaker was immediately by her side, picking her up bridal style. She didn't bother to squirm, but fell unconcious, probably from the effort of talking. He carried her into the shop, laying her in one of his old coffins.

Grell imitated him with the other girl.

When he picked her up, he was both amazed at how light she was, and grossed out by the ammount of mud on her clothing and face. It rubbed into his clothing.

Her face was gaunt and pale, except the dark circles under her eyes.

He was quick to put her into a separate coffin, and grabbed a wet rag to try and get the substance off of his coat.

"So, what are we going to do now?" he asked the Undertaker, furiously scrubbing at the stain.

Undertaker looked thoughtful. "Well, even though they are filthy, I doubt they would appreciate a bath while they are asleep. I suggest that we wait."

**Well there it is. I have the next chapter up as well! **

**Thank you to my first four reviwers!**

**MsAliciaSimoneMichaelis-Thank you! I love 10/10's!**

**Eric's Alan-Here's more for ya buddy!**

**MsAlexisMariePhantomhive-Yay! Another 10/10!**

**SarahBloomSakura-I updated!**

**Hope you enjoyed, love to those who favorited, followed, and reviewed! I love people like you guys!**

**Please Review and tell me what you like!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's chapter one! ^^**

**Chapter One: Jasmine's POV**

* * *

I don't remember falling asleep, but I do remember waking. I heard a crazed laugh in the distance.

My body felt heavy, and I couldn't turn my head to see where it was coming from.

I opened my eyes just in time to see two men jump from the roof. They landed, unharmed. The one in robes and gray hair laughed while the other bent over and panted like a dog in a hot car.

"H-how did you beat me?" he asked. The other stopped laughing and turned to the redhead.

"That, young reaper, is a secret, shared only by the highest of shinigami. Not even William knows it."

Both went to walk in. I panicked. No matter how much I wanted to die, I didn't know how well that would work for Breezy.

"Help," I croaked. They turned to me, and gasped. I would've laughed if I could.

Mustering up the last of my strength, I repeated my plea.

"Help,"

The silver-haired man was by my side, picking my up and bringing me inside. I couldn't move, so I allowed sleep to take over once again.

When I woke again, it was pitch dark. I couldn't see an inch away from my face. I could finally move my body, so I felt around. I knew I was lying down, but where was the question.

With a few touches above me, and beside me, I came to a conclusion.

I was in a box. And not just any box. No-i was in a coffin.

My chest immediately constricted, making it hard to breathe. I can't handle cramped spaces like this. Keeping my panic under control, I knocked on the wood.

No answer.

My control on my panic had popped.

I frantically tried to push the lid off, with no such luck. I was still too weak.

I knocked harder on the wood.

"Help! Somebody get me out of here!" I cried. I heard a snicker on the outside and I started crying. They were LAUGHIING at me! Like my father.

"Please!" tears started streaming down my face. "I'm scared,"

The lid was removed by the gray haired man who carried my inside.

"Hello, my dear~!" he giggled. He saw my tears and frowned. "Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"I can't handle small places. They scare me. It doesn't help that you're laughing at me," I sat, sitting up and drying my salty tears.

"I am very sorry. I didn't know it scared you that much." he said, holding out a hand to help me out.

I greatly took it. I got dizzy and had to lean on him to stand up.

When I was ready to walk again, I looked up at him. Even though I was tall for my age, around six foot , four inches, he was still a whole head taller than me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

He snickered. "My dear, I thought you would've figured it out with all the coffins laying around. I am The Undertaker."

"The Undertaker? Oh, well my name is Jasmine." I said.

"Pleased to meet you, Miss Jasmine. May I ask what you and your friend were doing out in the rain?"

Instead of answering his question, I began to panic again.

"Where's Breezy?!" I demanded.

"Who?" he frowned in confusion.

"My sister. I need to see her."

"Oh, well why didn't you say so. She's in here." he lead me into another room where the redhead stood over another coffin. He was reaching in.

My older sister instincts kicked in.

**Breezy's POV**

I woke up to the sound of scuffling. I sat up, seeing my older sister attacking him.

I woke up a little earlier, and got to meet the two people who saved me and Jasmine from getting hypothermia. After talking and getting to know them a little better, I fell asleep again.

"Jasmine!" I yelled.

"Breezy!" she stopped pounding Grell and ran over to hug me. "Why was that creep standing over you?" she demanded.

"He wasn't. He was trying to clean my face. It still feels wet, plus the rag is right there on the floor," I said, pointing to it.

She picked it up and was about to say something when an insane laugh burst out. We looked to the source to see Undertaker leaning against the door way, holding his gut.

"It's not funny," Grell whined. He had a bloody lip. I kinda felt sorry for the dude.

"You're right," Undertaker said between giggles. "It's hilarious!" he laughed again. I glanced at Jasmine, who was biting her lip, trying not to laugh. A snicker escaped and her face was instantly stone-like. I sighed. Jasmine hasn't laughed since that day...

"Jasmine, this is Grell. He helped to carry me inside." I explained. Jasmine looked ashamed as she walked over and helped Grell up.

"I'm sorry for beating you up. Being an older sister is not something I take lightly." she said.

Undertaker was still chuckling as he came over and helped my out of my coffin.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," he said.

I nodded. "Amen to that,"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
